criticalstrikefandomcom-20200215-history
Critical Strike Portable Wiki:Policy
.|The policy may be changed without prior notice. To discuss changes to the policy, make a thread on the general discussion board.}} The Policy is a general set of guidelines that helps to ensure the wiki is safe and professional. Editing When editing an article, it is recommended to follow these procedures: *Use proper spelling, grammar and punctuation. A spell checker is especially useful in this case. Colloquialisms and slang are not accepted. *Before publishing an edit, use the edit preview to check for any errors or mistakes. This is especially useful in the case of editing source code. *Edits should not be based on false information. *Edits should be based on a neutral point of view. We want readers to make their own opinions based on the facts presented to them. Examples of edits that are not to be published include, but not limited to: "weapon is a noob's weapon", "overpowered/Too OP", "very very very high damage", etc. These kinds of edits will be REVERTED. When adding content about upcoming features, be sure to CITE its source! Files Images Only logged in users can upload images to the wiki. When uploading an image, be sure the photo is clean, clear and in high quality. Images are to be named according to what content it has, so files named with lots of random numbers and/or gibberish will either be renamed, or deleted. Inappropriate and/or offensive images are NOT to be uploaded, for any reason, otherwise a block will be given. Videos Any video can be uploaded, as long as the video being uploaded has some relation to Critical Strike Portable or Critical Ops. It would be preferred if any gameplay videos uploaded are from you, or if you have permission from a content creator to upload them. Like images, inappropriate videos are NOT permitted and the uploader of any kind of such video will be blocked. Discussion Forum When making discussions, be sure to put them in the proper categories. *Any announcement should be added in the News and Announcements board. *Threads which have focus on a question should be added in the Questions and Answers board. *Discussions specifically on the wiki should be added in the General Discussion board. *Any unrelated threads should be added in the Off-Topic board. Inappropriate behavior is strictly PROHIBITED. This includes, but not limited to: bullying, harassment, foul language and trolling. Spam comments such as, "hi", only one word, gibberish and advertising are also prohibited. Doing so will result in a block. The is not a tech support site. Please contact the developers for assistance. Article/Blog Comments To talk about an existing topic on an article/blog post, please click the "Reply" button below the comment rather than adding a comment about the same topic separately. Check for existing comments before posting a new comment. To prevent clutter, posting a comment which has already been answered or resolved will result in it being deleted immediately without warning. Like forum posts, inappropriate behavior is strictly PROHIBITED and spammy comments are also unacceptable. If you want to ask a question about any of the games or the wiki, please ask on the questions and answers board, NOT the FAQ page. If the question is posted on the FAQ page, the comment will be promptly removed. Message Walls Anyone can leave a message on someone's message wall, whether they have a question or require assistance. Again, offensive messages are strictly PROHIBITED on the comments section. Redundant or spammy messages such as the ones listed for article comments are also unacceptable. Doing so will result in a block. Offenses The following is a general list of common offenses, which are and will remain prohibited on the wiki. Doing any of these offenses will result in a block. Spam/Vandalism Spam and vandalism are two of the most common block reasons across the Fandom community. Examples include, but not limited to: *Removing large amounts of information for no valid reason. *Adding gibberish/foul language to articles. *Hate messages against other people. *Adding spam links or images/advertising. *Adding NSFW (Not Safe For Work) or redundant photos or videos. Initially, users will receive only a warning after a misdemeanor. However, if a repeat offense occurs, or the user causes major vandalism/spam, the user will be blocked for a considerable amount of time, depending on the severity of the offense. Advertising on the wiki will result in the user being blocked without warning. *False information is not to be added, but the consequences are generally less severe, like a simple warning, depending on what was added such as damage values or release dates. Something such relating the Counter-Terrorists or Terrorists to real-life groups will result in a block. Intimidation/Harassment Users have the right to be respected among another. If an inappropriate message is found by an admin, the message will be immediately deleted and the user will be warned on their message wall. A repeat offense will result in a block. Category:Browse